Spawn ofRatchet!
by Aubrey.Jean.Scott
Summary: Okay, so I will warn...this is entirely from my brain! Lols, so this is a story about Ratchet's daughters adn their adventures with the well loved Transformers Animated cartoon series. BumblebeexOC ProwlxOC WaspxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm new when it comes to Transformers Fanfictions, so I'll note here that this is more based off of a huge mix of ALL Transformers, including the version in my own head. So if something's off, I want it that way...whew! Man I feel like I'm being harsh, sorry, if you've made it this far and have been thinking, "Man, this woman is a freak!". I really don't want to be harsh...from now on I'll be goofy like I usually am! I promise, if I'm not then you can yell at me in the review! **

**Ooookay! So, let's please begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonoma Curtis does not own Transformers or any characters except Huntress, Hornet, Boltlash, and Electra.**

Ratchet couldn't contain himself. By nature he wanted to be in control, but because Arcee was having his Sparkling, he wasn't allowed to oversee the operation. In fact the Medi-bot in the Birth Garage was a bot by the name of Boltlash. He was much younger that Ratchet liked, in fact, the bot had only been born during the Great War of Cybertron thus making him younger than Ratchet and Arcee both. This discomforted Ratchet, could a young bot really be taking care of Arcee the way she needed to be?

His mind drifted back to the memory of his first encounter with Arcee. He had been a new Medi-bot in training and Arcee had been a training soldier. It was right smack dab in the middle of the Great War of Cybertron. His mentor had told him to hide in a nearby toppled building. He had run, looking back he felt foolish and cowardly. But at the time he had felt only fear. His mentor was being forced to fight in defense of another Autobot. The Decepticon was twice his size and still the brave Medi-bot fought on.

In the building Ratchet stumbled about until he found a decent hiding place. When he came closer, though, he found a bot already occupying it. In fear Ratchet pulled the only weapon that he had, an operation blade. But a closer look showed only a she-bot, lying with her back to the ground. At first it looked as though she were sleeping, but Ratchet's Spark Readings showed that she was unconscious and while she was unconscious her spark was dying. He had to wake her.

Ratchet instinctively felt at his side for the magnetized operating tools, only to find them gone. They had to have fallen off when the Decepticon had jumped them.

The only other way Ratchet knew to wake a bot was to activate their Sensors. Usually a bot had Sensors behind their necks or on their wrists. But after straddling and trying these two, Ratchet found that there were none. So he performed a quick frisking, slightly embarrassed. As a young bot he had not even really been exposed to any she-bots, much less touched them. Finally he found the Sensors; they were placed at the beginning of the curve of her waist. Lightly he brushed them and her eyes fluttered open. The soft blue glow brought a sigh of relief from Ratchet. Now he sat back on his heels, still straddling her, and smiled.

Only now did Ratchet really look at the she bot. She had light pink armor and transformed into a two-wheeled vehicle, judging by her two wheels on her elbows.

At the same moment, Arcee was returning to consciousness. She had been knocked aside by an explosion and had seemed to come to a stop in a...cave? She wasn't sure, she couldn't even really see straight, much less locate her position. She winced as she realized that there was a heavy weight on her midsection. Worry exploded in her mind. _What if she was pinned? What if she couldn't be a soldier?_ The thoughts came involuntarily, though she told herself not to think about those possibilities. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry figure of a bot above her. She realized that he was the weight on her. Weakly she moaned, for she was still weak and couldn't throw him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The apology told her that the bot was male. It also told that he was young. The weight was lifted and she gasped. Her legs had gone weak from lack of oil and they hurt as she regained feeling. Once she was able, she stumbled to her feet. Almost as soon as she was on her feet, her legs gave way. The bot caught her and tripped himself. As he stumbled, he clutched her tighter. She felt her cheeks blush involuntarily. She hadn't even really seen him yet! She scolded herself. And so she did take a look once they were both stable. He wasn't a bad looking bot; in fact Arcee would say that he was handsome. His eyes were slightly slanted and bright blue. Such a beautiful blue..._You FOOL! ALL bots' eyes are blue! _ Arcee mentally yelled.

Ratchet could now sense her Spark levels rising and was comforted by that fact. But she was still weak. He needed to take her to the field hospital, he decided. So he transformed to his vehicular self. As a vehicle he was a transportation vehicle with room for one Autobot.

"Hop in." He told Arcee. She shook her head.

"I don't need—" She started, but then she felt her knees grow weak and her weight toppled her over against the wall. Ratchet honked at her. Then she nodded. She climbed in the back and the two took off out into the war.

Ratchet smiled bitterly at the memory. Sure it was happy one, but it was also a shameful one. That day Ratchet's mentor and the other bot had died. No one but Ratchet knew that Ratchet had deserted them. The officials believed that Ratchet had fled to save the life of Arcee. While that wasn't all a lie, it wasn't entirely true and Ratchet was ashamed of it.

He was drug from his memories by the rough voice of Boltlash.

"Ratchet?" The Medi-bot asked from the doorway. Ratchet started and walked over.

"May I see her?" He asked. His spark was pulsating like crazy. Boltlash nodded and turned to lead Ratchet into the room. On a table, Arcee sat with her legs over the edge. In her arms were two small protoforms. The sparks that were now strong inside the children had colored them each to their personality. One was a darker pink than Arcee, and looked very much like her mother. She had two 'stingers' on the ends of her arms that her hands would switch with. The other was also female and she had light golden armor. She resembled Ratchet more than Arcee; she had the similar armor features. The only thing strange about his daughters was that the golden one had green eyes rather than blue and the pink daughter had white eyes.

"Ratchet." Arcee's voice was soft. So were her eyes. Ratchet gulped and went forward to walk up to her. Arcee held out the golden daughter to Ratchet. "You name her. This one," She gestured to the pink daughter. "This is Hornet." Hornet blinked her large white eyes as her name was said. Arcee hugged her tight.

"Then...uh..." Ratchet looked down helplessly at his daughter. Her green eyes looked up at him, and when he smiled, she laughed. The smile on his face grew brighter. He had never been popular with kids, but this one liked him. He looked over to Hornet and tried smiling at her.

She screamed.

Abashed, Ratchet looked back at the golden daughter and a name came to mind. The name of a distant relative who had become the first Medi-bot.

"Huntress." He said quietly at first, then louder again. He really did like the name. And he knew it fit well. His little Huntress...

**Okay, Chapter 1 done! Please review! Oh! I'm looking for OCs of BOTH genders! Please submit an OC you wouldn't mind me using. And I will give credit to you! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I totally rewatched like ten episodes of TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED this morning and TRANSFORMERS 3 last night! I'm on a huge kick of TRANSFORMERS!**

**Ratchet: You're obsessed...*grumbles more***

**Me: Oh be quiet you old grump-bot, you!**

**Arcee: Now that's no way to talk to you elders *giggles***

**Ratchet: *looks offended* Am I really THAT old? **

**(WARNING: I am probably using the wrong titles for measurements of time. Mega-Cycles=years, Kilo-Cycles= weeks. If you know the right terms, PLEASE tell me, I will correct them. Thanks!)**

Huntress and Hornet grew up, too fast for Ratchet's tastes but still. Soon they were attending the Academy. Hornet seemed to struggle in her Download Classes while she excelled in her Defense and Offense classes. Huntress was quite the opposite. She excelled in EVERY class, sometimes causing jealousy to occur between her and her sister. Other than that, the two were always best friends. So much so that Arcee began to worry as the deadline for the end of Proto-hood (childhood XD) and they still had not made any friends aside from a few younger bots that Arcee had kind of forced them to befriend.

One of the younger bots was actually the daughter of the same Medi-bot that had brought the two into the world. Boltlash had a daughter named Electra. She was a Stinger-bot, like Hornet, and the two often had classes together. Another bot was the son of Ratchet's close friend, Beta Malus. Beta and Ratchet had met while their children were still in Protoform School. His son was Delta Optime. He was a few Mega-Cycles older than Ratchet's daughters but he and Huntress drew close.

Huntress found herself driving about aimlessly. Graduation was within the Kilo-Cycle and she was finished with her classes. The next step in her education was to find a Mentor in the field she wanted to explore. The idea of training to become a Prime crossed her mind, like Optime. He had reached the midpoint of his training with Sentinel Prime and was quite successful. Or she could become an Intelligence Officer, like her mother was. But then she'd have four more Mega-Cycles of soldier training. All she knew was that she was NOT going to become a Medi-bot.

Delta Optime saw Huntress driving past and smiled. He liked the She bot. And he liked to think she liked him too. Sentinel clapped his servos and cleared his throat loudly. Delta Optime snapped his Processor forward and blushed with embarrassment. The two were training a group of Intelligence Officers in defense soldiering. A few in the back row snickered at Delta Optime's mistake. He glared at them. they weren't any older than he, who the Scrap did they think THEY were? He smirked and pointed at them.

"You two. Come up and show us the correct Defense move used to throw a Decepticon off his feet." The two blushed and glared at Delta Optime when they passed, but came up nonetheless. Like Sentinel, Optime hated to be embarrassed and he would show them.

A kilo-cycle later, at the Medical Garage, Ratchet was taking his short Five Cycle break. He looked up at the Visual Communication Device, VCD, and saw the young face of Optimus Prime the third on the screen. He watched as the young bot was demoted from command of the Autobot Academy Army (AAA). Apparently the young bot had allowed one of his teammates to be left behind on an unknown planet. Sentinel Prime was standing in front of him and had apparently had been the one who had reported him. The name of the lost bot had been Elita One. Ratchet clucked his tongue at the sight.

He remembered Optimus' father, Optimus Prime the second. In fact, Ratchet and the older Optimus had been on the same team during the Great War. It was shame that his son had let down the successful family. The Oral Communication Device (OCD) let out a shrill whistle, signaling that someone was trying to contact the Medical Garage. Ratchet walked over to the OCD and pressed the red button, allowing communication to come through. A very commanding voice that Ratchet barely recognized filled the room.

Is this Medi-bot Ratchet? The voice asked. Ratchet smirked. This was Delta Optime. He must have been promoted to be giving out Summons now.

"Yes." Ratchet answered.

You have been assigned the job of Medi-bot aboard the ship, Allspark. You will be traveling with a team of Spacebridge Repairmen. The leader of your team has requested that you be present tomorrow morning at normal work time. Do you comply? Delta Optime's voice was deeper than usual, so Ratchet guessed he was trying to hide his position from his father's friend.

"Yes, Delta Optime, I will comply." He answered, smiling. The line ended and Ratchet chuckled to himself before going to his Second in Command on staff and telling the bot that he would be replacing Ratchet.

Arcee was worried by the news of her Sparkmate leaving. She didn't like him being at risk. Huntress was excited however. As was Hornet. That night, toward Stasis, Huntress approached Hornet with an idea.

"I'm positive that a Prime is going to be on that ship." She said. Hornet nodded. They had both graduated the day before and were excited to soon find mentors for themselves.

"I wonder if I could get that Prime to mentor me." Hornet wondered aloud. Huntress smiled.

"Or me." She said. She had an idea. "And I know how we can." She said. "We could sneak onto the ship before liftoff and hide until its too late for them to turn around and take us back. Then the Prime will have to mentor one of us."

Hornet liked the idea. Then a problem came to mind.

"But how will we decide who gets to ask the Prime?"

"Simple, we have a race to see who can get to the ship first. Whoever gets to the docks first, wins and asks the Prime. Whoever doesn't, has to ask another bot qualified on board." He plan seemed foolproof. Hornet agreed and then the two went off to their own rooms for Stasis.

In Ratchet and Arcee's room, Arcee sat on the edge of her pod, her forehead in her hands. She had horrible memories rushing through her head. Memories of being a prisoner, being tortured, and being used. All these memories came from the Mega-Cycles before Ratchet had found her.

_Megatron loomed over Arcee. His breath wasn't rank like her teachers had said. In fact, he just didn't seem like the ugly pig that had been depicted to her. But he did seem lethal. At the time he had a handsome face and a well equipped mind. Arcee found the idea tantalizing that Megatron was a simple bot like herself. _

"_My dear, are you ready now?" He asked her. She smiled, trying to look innocent. _

"_I really don't know anything. I'm only the apprentice of an Intelligence Officer. I'm not one myself. I'm still soldiering." Her words struck Megatron as true. When he had been a Protoform, he had also been the apprentice of an Intelligence Officer. _

"_But—" Her voice rang out. "I CAN help you. I can tell you who knows what." _

_Just then Megatron was struck by her beauty. It would be a shame to destroy such a creature. He also liked the idea. _

"_You shall be my consort." Megatron said. He had many, of course, but he thought that he might enjoy another. Arcee's spark was pounding and her face flushed. She closed her eyes and nodded. _

_She expected him to be rough, and sometimes he was, but most of the time, Megatron was tender with her. The first time had almost surprised her. After lost battles he would grow violent and take out his frustrations with her. Sometimes he would almost choke her during her visits to his chambers, and other times he would whisper sweet nothings to her. All the same, she hated him. She came to view him as her abuser and captor. There was no love in their acts of passion. All the passion in her acts was borne from her hatred and fear. She knew not if he loved her, but she doubted it. _

_During their affair, Arcee had ratted out at least ten Autobots, sins that she carried with her silently. Though she also declared many more Decepticons as traitors, therefore killing almost thrice as many Decepticons as Autobots. The night she had met Ratchet had been the night that a Decepticon named Flamefury had grown jealous of Megatron's attention toward her. The other she-bot had declared Arcee a traitor, calling her on the deaths of the Decepticons who were killed for treason. Megatron believed Flamefury and, instead of killing Arcee, threw her from the ship. _

That is how she had ended up on the ground; the building under which she was hid had toppled down after Megatron had demolished the base. Luckily she hadn't gone offline and that Ratchet had found her.

The reason that these thoughts were flashing through her head was because today was the anniversary of Megatron's Defeat. Every time this holiday came around, the memories that Arcee tried so desperately to hide resurfaced. Tonight the emotions were so powerful that she felt compelled to go to Ratchet and ask her to erase the memories.

She rose from her seat and searched for her Sparkmate. She found him in the Communications room, the room with the VCD and the OCD. He was watching the VCD, a program about the Defeat of Megatron. Arcee sat beside him and he subconsciously wrapped his arm about her. When she opened her mouth, he looked at her and smiled.

She loved him so much. How could she ruin his faith in her and his life? So she decided against telling him and watched the program, slightly comforted by the touch of his arm.

**Alright, thats's it for Chapter TWO, Chapter 3 should be out sometime soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
